I Dont Wanna Fly that High
by Diburu-chan
Summary: Mokuba is sick of Seto's expectations of him..what happens when our young teen does something Seto would never had expected?
1. lazy day

I don't own anything..aight?  
  
a/n) -This is a fic about the two brothers..it starts out on Mokuba's 14th birthday..{that would make Seto 18 years old} and Seto had just graduated highschool.  
  
Punctuations: "Talking" //Thinking// {Me} Nuff said? ok then...  
  
Chapter Uno {is there gunna be more than one chappy? you decide..review!}  
  
~ His cell phone rang loudly and vibrated in his back pocket.  
  
"Thanks guys..but hey..I have to go..ill see you guys later..it's my brother.." The black haired boy sighed to his friends just as two o'clock tolled. He ran out the café he and his friends always hung out..  
  
"Later Mokuba!"  
"Talk to ya later?" "Happy birthday Kaiba"  
"Later!"  
  
..the response he received from his group of friends.. He had eveltually earned the nickname of 'Kaiba' by a few of his select friends..having forgotten about his brother's wealth and fame.. 'Kaiba' seemed easier to say anyway..  
  
His brother, Seto, loved him to death, but he treated him like he was still eleven years old..whenever he actually talked to Mokuba..  
  
Even though Mokuba was in a hurry he took his time.. He looked up at the sky while walking the familiar sidewalk along the busy road.  
  
He almost ran into Téa.. being he was about to pass Yugi Muto's grandpa's shop..  
  
Where ever Yugi was, you could be sure to find Téa and the rest of their friends.  
  
"Hey Téa.."  
  
"Hey Mokuba! What's up?"  
  
She turned to greet him, noticing him for the first time..  
  
"Just headin home.."  
  
Yugi just exited the shop, locking the door, making sure the sign said 'closed'. Seeing Mokuba, rather bored with himself stading there, gazing at the cars go by.  
  
"Hey Mokuba..How's your brother"  
  
"He's his usual self.." He yawned a bit..  
  
"Has he decided what college he's going to?" Téa asked with slight curiosity.. herself getting bored with conversation.  
  
Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders..  
  
"I don't know if he's even gunna go..but I gotta get goin.."  
  
"Yeah.." Yugi and Tea said in unison..  
  
"See you guys later"  
  
Téa and Yugi both watched the boy walk slowly in the direction of his destination.  
  
"That was weird"  
  
Téa shook her head in agreement to Yugi's last remark. They hadnt talked to Mokuba in a while..  
  
**  
  
He dragged himself up the steps and down the hall to their door. He walked past Seto on his laptop and plopped himself on the couch.  
  
It was a lazy day. It being his birthday didn't make the long hot summer feeling get any more excighting. Sure he loved being with his friends..but there's something about the summer that's just tireing.  
  
Seto shifted his eyes from the computer's screen to the boy on the couch and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"I called you an hour ago.."  
  
"I was tired..I didn't exactly run"  
  
Seto sighed and threw a present to him..  
  
"Happy birthday.."  
  
Unamused, Mokuba apened the gift. He was the little brother of a wealthy CEO of the Kaiba Corporation..he had everything a little rich kid could get. The gift proved his suspections to be correct when a video game was revealed.  
  
"Thanks Set.."  
  
//It's always video games with Seto..Sometimes I wish he would just get his head out of the computer//  
  
The kid pulled himself off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen to get some soda.  
  
"Hey Seto..Where we gunna go for a vacation this year?"  
  
Seto shifted his eyes to the ceiling..trying to think..  
  
"Anywhere you wanna go..its your call"  
  
"How about a cruize?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"No computers involved.."  
  
"Mokuba.."  
  
"You have a business to run..I don't have the time to take a few weeks off without a computer..it was worth a try"  
  
He knew the phrase well.. He went back to the couch again..chips and cola..turned on the tv.. He had goofed off with his friends all day at the beach..and then went to eat at the café.. he was wiped..  
  
"Where'd you go with your friends?"  
  
"Beach.." He said while muching a chip "It was fun..we brought icey waterballoons in our icechest and threw them at random girls we knew from school.."  
  
"Interesting.." His cold voice was sarcastic "if your going to run the company one day, you better stop goofing off"  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes.. his brother was confident that he was going to run the enterprize one day and keep it top.  
  
//I don't wanna run the stupid company.. Why can't his kids inherit the enterprize?//  
  
He let out a small laugh earning a weird look from Seto.  
  
//Seto, with kids and a wife..haha..he wont even talk to people who don't play duel monsters or own a business..//  
  
He looked at his brother who was typing away at the kewboard. He was a fairly good looking guy. Mokuba had seen girls swoon over him..he was a famous teenager..  
  
"Why is it you never had yourself a girlfriend?" A smiling Mokuba asked..  
  
Seto looked at his brother because of the off the wall question.. Mokuba's sarcastic smile faded.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot..your too busy.. you hardly have enough time for me.."  
  
He got up and went to his bedroom.. it was almost three. He stared at his ceiling tired, frustrated, but most of all bored to death.  
  
So he fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
And so I'm about to... *yawn* ..there you go..the end of the chapter. I'm SoOoOo tired right now..that's why this chapter is incredibly short and..boring.. review if you want an update..i wont be mad if you don't  
Adios 


	2. frustrations and computer problems

[I don't own yugioh and neither do you!! Ha!!!]

~chapter 2-frustrations~

"Mokuba, get up."

The brunette opened the door to his younger brothers bedroom. The boy's brow twitched as he heard his older brother's voice drone on.

"There's a problem down at the office, the mainframe's system shut. And I have a mandatory meeting to attend with the board director of the processing factory... I'm going to need you to take care of the problem down at the office. Can you do that for me?"

Mokuba sighed and squinched his eyes together before attempting to move. He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Sure thing Set"

He shook his head and searched for his clock.

'6:43pm eh? I slept for 3 hours... im surprised Seto didn't get me up earlier..."

He stretched with a yawn and stood from his bed. He gave himself a glance in the mirror and shook the sleep from him. His wild hair hung around his shoulders. The deep black locks that were once long and strait were starting to develop a slight curl. Though still untamed, he rather liked his look. 

He walked out of his room and stood taking in the action around him. 

Seto was scurrying around the kitchen, drinking a miller and gathering papers and throwing them into his briefcase. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Lets go then.." He walked out the door and into the hallway. He sighed as he quickly made his way down the stairs and out the main door. 

Meanwhile, the older teen scurried through his papers making sure they were in order and in its place. He mumbled curses at himself for lack of preparation. He searched for his keys as well. 

'Mokuba's birthday, the one day of the year that I'm unorganized...' He sighed under his breath as he shut his briefcase. 

He drank the last of the bottle and threw it in the trash as he made his way to the door. He stopped in hesitation before turning back to get the keys that were on the counter. 

He jogged down and made his way outside the building. Mokuba leaned against the car with his hands in his pockets, staring at the sky.

It was near seven and it was still his birthday. That morning he had spent so much time at the beach with his friends. The darkening sky now threatened to rain. The humid hot air blew down the silent street. 

Mokuba sighed tiresomely. He could smell the nitrogen. Just then a silent flash could be seen distantly and a small speck of wet hit his cheek, tearing him from all thoughts. 

He turned as Seto unlocked the drivers door. His brother fell into his seat and unlocked all the doors. 

Mokuba swung the door open and plopped down in the passenger seat. He glanced over at his brother who was throwing the briefcase in the back seat.

'He's been drinking again' Mokuba shook his head.

"Driving intoxicated with me in the car? That's a bit hazardous isn't it?"

"One drink can hardly classify _anyone _as intoxicated Mokuba...I'm still sober." 

Seto didn't bother looking at his brother. He was always criticizing him for drinking. Even if it was just one beer. 

The rain began to pour down from the blue-gray sky that could be said was the same color as Mokuba's eyes. The car was silent, with the exception of the rain now pounding on the roof and windshield. 

"My meeting is at the Eston hall..." He glanced at the fourteen year-old as the car haulted before the big building. "Call me if things get out of hand..." 

"Later" Mokuba rolled his eyes and prepared to run out the car. He pulled his jacket close to himself and held his breath before opening the door and dodging raindrops unsuccessfully. He made his way to the side door and pushed it open, entering the Kaiba Corp. Office building. He didnt look back to see Seto drive away. 

Mokuba shook his head of all the rain. He hadn't gotten so wet. He looked at all the frantic business men and women running around their cubicles. 

Mokuba immediately started looking for Fallen Anderson, one of the 3rd board representatives. She was always there. She was a level-headed girl who was maybe a year older than Seto. Bright red curls gave her away to be spotted anywhere.

"Ms. Anderson!" Mokuba sprinted down the hall when he saw her calming down a croud of upset employees.

"Anderson, what's the problem?" He asked her when he got her attention. 

"The system shut down do to a virus aimed at this company...it was intentional, I don't know how to reverse it or get it back up, I've tried everything I know. And it's effecting all the small personal systems throughout the network..."

Mokuba's eyes widened... 

'Damn it...' 

He sighed and shook his head, he knew what he had to do. 

The young teen made his way up the emergency stairs rather than the busy elevators. He had to get to the main master computer of the companies' network system.

"Clear out!" He shouted to the people crowding his brothers desk. "I'll handle this!" 

All the employees looked at the frustrated teen and obeyed. Mokuba waited for all the people to leave. Then took his place at his brothers desk. 

He looked at the screen that was forced into the basic arsenic code by other employees. He shook his head and started typing away. A code was set in the mainframe...he had to break it somehow.

A good hours work at trying to figure...everything was back to normal. Soon everyone who had a computer was silently watching them automatically restart. Everyone was relieved, even though a lot of work was lost. 

Mokuba made sure everything was right, then sat back at the desk typing little slow things...things to make sure the company got back on track with all the files lost. He sat their alone for another half hour. 

Fallen Anderson entered the office giving a system report.

"Everything's back on track Mr. Kaiba" She smiled at the boy who only looked up at her for a moments time.

She sat next to him with a smile.

"Happy Birthday" 

He managed a smile back to her.

"Thanks" 

She smiled and left a card before him. Then made her exit.

He looked at the envelope with his name written on it. 

'Obviously a girl got this for me...' He smiled and shook his head at the pink letters of his name written perfectly in Fallen's handwriting, even with a few hearts here and there.

He opened it and read the store-bought card that was sweet and funny. She always gives him cards. It's a trademark of hers. She gets everyone at the company cards...you'd think she lived in hallmark.

"I hate this place" He said monotonously. "My life _is_ Office Space" [that movie is soo funny lol]

He spun his chair and looked out the window. It was still raining. He had grown so accustomed to his brother's work it was frustrating him. 

"There is no way im gonna take this place on..." He turned back and glared at the computer.

He turned on the intercom...

"Chesley...would you mind telling Ms. Anderson I need her back in here for me?"

"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba..." The secretary chirped back. 

The truth was that everyone at the company had grown to love and care for Mokuba like their own brother... He was there as much as the 'Big Mr. Kaiba' anyway. 

Moments later Fallen Anderson, the curly, attractive, red head walked in with a questioning look on her face.

"What's up Mokuba?"

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, putting his feat on the desk. 

"Fallen, will you go out with my brother and maybe have kids?"

She gave a blank look on her face. Mokuba only laughed.

"No... but you see...I don't wanna do this anymore"

She shook the thought and sat down. 

"What do you mean?"

He turned and watched the rain. The red head was obviously concerned for Mokuba.

"Ever since I was like 9 years old, I had my future mapped out for me..."

"Oh..." She understood and nodded. "You don't want to inherit the company?"

He turned and glared at her.

"I take that as a 'no'.." She looked down unsure how to help in this situation. 

'Are you sure you don't want to? We all here sure could use your cheerfulness" 

He choked a laugh. She and he always joked about Seto's grimness. 

"No offence to all you employees, but I hate this company...I used to think it was cool when I was younger, but its always the same thing with me and Seto. I cant take it anymore."

He was starting to get mad...Fallen could tell. She didn't know what to do. Mokuba could get into some rage...something he inherited from his brother.

"Mokuba...you can do whatever you want. You're getting old enough to make your own decisions now. You've always been pretty independent, you and you're brother. Everyone knows how hard your brother worked to get this far...and you were all a part of it too."

"I don't care! Both of us have had it made since he was 15! You'd think he'd take a break for something other than to Duel!"

"Mokuba...your brother loves to duel"

"So what! Even when he duels he acts like a damn robot! I swear he's _perfect_...he isn't human"

"Settle down... Mr. Kaiba _isn't_ perfect, you and I both know that... he's completely egotistical... tha"

She cut herself off. There were so many things about Seto Kaiba she could yell about, too. How many times had she played peacemaker between Kaiba and Mokuba? It wasn't always this way. When Mokuba was younger, he didn't see any bad in his brother...Seto was his hero. 

'When had this changed?'

"See, you can't name one thing he does and acts like a human"

She sat there dumbfounded...

"He drinks..." 

Mokuba didn't have anything else to say. She was right. His brother did drink. He drank more than he should...he had that problem. 

Fallen had gone with Seto to the bars, that's when they had dated...but that all ended soon. It was actually funny how they dated for half a week, it was mutually ended.

Mokuba shook his head and looked around him. 

"I gotta get outta here" 

He got up and walked out of the office, leaving very baffled girl. 

He called for the limo...always the alternative. He couldn't wait until he could drive himself. 

He went home. 

~~~~

[ Oh my goodness oh my goodness!!!!! I had NEVER meant to wait this long to update!!! Im sooo sorry... This is gonna take a couple chapters before the real point comes along in the story. ]

Lataaz!!! [reviews are nice too =) ]


	3. what the heck?

I don't own Yugioh...

....................................

Chapter 3- what the hell?

....................................

Kaiba made a stop and stared at the blinker as he held his phone to his right ear. 

"Damn it Mokuba"

He made his right turn while flipping the phone shut and dropping it in the passenger seat. 

It had been the fourth call to his brother's cell phone since his meeting. His brother wasn't answering him. He finally gave up and pulled to the back of the Kiaba Corporation office building.

Water splashed about his feet as he got out of his car and slammed the door. He clicked his keys and the doors locked with a quick beep.

He walked in and saw the quiet building with the exception of the typing of the employees stationed at cubicles and the few conversations between the people who were talking over their day or night before...

'Nonsense'

He rolled his eyes and made his way into the elevator. 

'Five' he said in a aggravated tone, and then the elevator started up. The doors opened with a ding moments later, and Mr. Kaiba made his way down the hall. 

"Anderson" He leaned into her office holding onto the frame of the door. 

"Mr. Kaiba?" 

She looked up to him from her desk. She had a pen in her hand and was filing papers. She continued her work but looked up at Seto through her spectacles.

"You don't know where the hell Mokuba is do you?"

She put her papers in a manila folder and turned to put them in the drawer behind her. 

"Umm...after he fixed the glitch in the system he went home supposedly. He took the limo"

"Thanks" 

He pushed away from the frame ready to go. 

"Oh...Kaiba..." 

She called after him, making him return to leaning against the frame, he looked less serious this time, seeing as she casually addressed him. She started to play with the pen in her hands.

"He was pretty upset..."

The young adult looked down at the floor and cursed an unheard curse under his breath.

"Thank you Ms. Anderson"

He turned at that, got to the elevator and hesitated as he was about to push the button. He turned and walked back to the office.

"Are the systems in check now?" 

She nodded, startled as he entered her office again. 

"Yea, Mokuba fixed it all pretty quickly"

Kaiba nodded and left. 

"Just as stubborn as Mokuba" 

She shook her head and went back to her work.

~~~

"Mokuba!" Seto shut the door to the apartment. He threw the keys on the counter as well as his briefcase.

"Mokuba!" He looked in his room but Mokuba wasn't there. "What the hell?"

He looked around his room and around the apartment. Mokuba was gone. Seto pulled out his cell phone and called the limo driver.

"Rogers...where's Mokuba?"

His voice was stern and concerned at the same time. 

"Sir, I drove him to your apartment...I haven't seen him since."

"Where the hell is he then?" 

Seto held the phone away from his face and then flipped it shut. He sighed and went back into his brothers room. 

He had been home recently. His closet was left open, unlike before. Mokuba's pillow was thrown across the room as well.

It was then that Kaiba realized. 

He went into the closet to find his favorite clothes gone as well as his bookbag.

"He ran away?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dun duN dUuUn!!! 

Hee hee! A bit predictable ne? Sorry for the shortness though...I promise the next chapter will be better though. I pROmiSE!!!!!! I've been having a really bad case of writers block...for all my stories. Anywhos...I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you all for the past reviews... 

Thank you all soo much but I would like to give a very SPECIAL thank you to Silverlie...she reviewed for almost all of my stories...Thanks =) 

Thank you all as well... I looove reviews. ^_^ 


	4. where to go

I don't wanna fly that high

I don't own Yugioh...but you could probably get by suing me for lack of updating [but pleaze don't]

@_@

Chapter 4- wandering emotions

Rain fell against the window in streaks and specks of droplets. Hazel eyes intently watching them drip with gravity. 

"So you're brother doesn't know you're here?" A girl spoke as she followed his gaze to the window. 

Mokuba shook his head. He looked at the girl standing behind him. A true friend of his. Brown hair hung about her face in ringlets. She looked down at him and gently smiled, green eyes shining.

Her name was Skylar. She was a friend from school. Her family was wealthy from a profitable business similar to Seto's. The girl hardly saw her parent's, and stayed with faithful butlers while her mother was away on business. 

"I got tired of it." 

"But you still love him" she suggested taking a seat on her bed. 

"Yea... im just frustrated with him at the moment. I wish he could think of what _I_ want..."

She laid back and stared at the ceiling as she listened to her friend as well as the rain.

"..Not what I want for the company.."

He sighed...he was growing angry. His patience was definitely thicker than his big brother...he couldn't believe that he himself was growing angry at his brother.

"You know...back when so many people threatened us... and Noa. Noa!"

The boy recalled the evens of his step brother...

"When he plotted me against my brother...he told me things...things I thought were lies. But _were _they lies? What if...what if they were true?" 

He was talking rather to himself...thinking aloud. But that's why he and Skylar were best of friends. She would listen to his thoughts...vise-versa. 

"What did Noa say?"

"He told me that all Seto ever did for me was some little part of achieving one of his goals. That the only reason why Seto kept me around back then was because I had a piece of KiabaCorp in my name...so I could give it to him in the end...which I did."

"You didn't believe Noa then...why would you think that now...you know your brother loves you."

"Yea, I know... but it kinda makes you wonder"

........................

He looked back and smiled at his friend. 

"Hey I gotta go I'll see you later alright?"

She popped upright confused. Where's he going?

"But! Wait!"

She sighed as he ran off. She moved to the window and watched the boy run off into the rain, an anorak protecting him from getting wet. 

*******

Tea opened her door to see a familiar young face, soaking in the rain. 

"Hey! Uhh... Mokuba!" 

He smiled up at her. "I need your help!"

She looked at him puzzled as he walked into her hallway. 

"Wait uh...What's going on??"

She turned as she followed him to her kitchen. She walked on and led him to a spacious room with a couch. A younger boy of about 7 was on the couch watching cartoons, he paid no attention to his cousin and the boy. 

"I need a place to stay! I was gonna stay at my friend's house but that's going to be like...the second place he'd look."

"What are you talking about Mokuba?"

"I can't go home"

He looked strait at her for the first time. 

"Why" She blinked. 'This kid is just too weird'

"Because I'm mad at Seto"

"_you're _mad at Seto??? Oh wow!!! Have you EVER been mad at him before?"

"Sure"

"What did he do?"

"That doesn't matter now... I just need a place to say"

Suddenly she shook her shock and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen Mokuba...I'm not going to be held responsible for housing a fugitive"

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"But I couldn't think of anywhere else..."

"Mokuba, you need to go home and talk with your brother. Running away from your problems wont solve anything. Kaiba is probably worried sick about you."

"He's only sent one search party out... and it was just our regular service guards"

She sighed in frustration. 

"You think he's not worried then?"

"I never said he wasn't worried" he snorted back at her "That's kinda the whole point of running away you know"

"Well than I'm sorry, im not going to take part in any of this"

She looked away from him and crossed her arms.

She looked at his expressionless (still wet from the rain) face and sighed. 

"Alright fine...you can stay here for tonight only!"

She shook her head. And turned for the kitchen. She continued the dishes she was doing before Mokuba stopped by.

"But you have to play with Evan!"

She called to him taking him by surprise. 

"All tonight and tomorrow morning until you leave!"

The brown haired boy that had been on the couch during the whole time stood up and smiled at Mokuba. Mokuba looked down at him with wide eyes.

"....ok..."

"You're gunna play with me?" He grinned rather wickedly.

************************

Ok..ok.. Short? YES. Im kinda running out of ideas. This is the longest writers block EVER and well this story... I had it all planned out in the beginning, had it all written down, the main plots etc...

and well...forgot it all. =( its so sad. Soo well....once again im sorry! Im tryin soo hard

I don't think im going to go into Mokuba's relationship with Skylar either.. Just FYI... Soo yea... tell me if you have any idears!


	5. battles of heros

I don't wanna fly that high

I don't own Yugioh...nope...not me...that would be someone else my friends...please don't be too mean to me! proudly ignores the beatings by readers I am SO sorry for my lack of updating... really! ( I really am a pathetic soul.

Chapter 5-

"Surrender now! Or I'll kill you!"

Evan stood on the couch aiming a plunger at Mokuba's chest. The young 6 year old wore a bed sheet draped across his shoulders. On his head he wore a towel like a turban. Mokuba wore an odd assemble as well. He had thick, goggles on and a large dark blanket as a cape. The child had drawn a mustache on Mokuba to add character. The teen held a pillow across himself as a shield from Evan's 'plunger of terror'.

"Never!"

Mokuba launched his pillow attack on the hero. The boy coughed and wheezed clutching at his heart.

"Nooo!" cough "This isn't over!"

He dropped to the floor in a dramatic death.

"Haha! Victory!" Mokuba sang is self praise. Evan jumped up and struck Mokuba with the weapon. "Ahhh! You were dead!"

The young boy scoffed in laughter. "The hero NEVER dies...stupid..."

Mokuba laughed amazed at the kid. Never the less, it was Mokuba's turn to yell in agony. It was his turn to cough, wheeze, and make a long and satisfying death speech.

"Exactly what are you two doing in here?!"

Mokuba stopped in mid-sentence. He stood still, frozen in his position of near death. He averted his eyes to Tea who stood next to Yugi in the doorway.

"Shh...I'm dying!" He whispered. He then finished his speech.

"And I shall make my revenge! Mark my words! This isn't the last you've seen of me!"

With that said he coughed and panted and fell gruesomely to the floor with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Yugi laughed at his makeshift armor and smudged mustache.

Little Evan stood over him with wide eyes. He poked the motionless body of Mokuba for a few minutes. He eventually stood back in horror.

"Tea! I didn't mean to kill him!"

Yugi and Tea resorted to giggling at the child's ignorance. Evan stood confused at why they were laughing. He didn't see that his enemy had been resurrected and was reaching his tickle fingers to his sides.

Mokuba attacked, sending the small child into shrieks of laughter.

0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0

Mokuba had played with Evan, Tea's young cousin for two hours. Yugi and Tea had come in and out of speculating the two playing cards, action figures, Simon Says, Hide and Seek, watching cartoons, and numbers of silly little games.

While they were at their games, Yugi and Tea made an attempt to contact Seto Kaiba. It wasn't easy considering neither of them knew his number. They did some looking into it and decided to call the Kaiba Corp. Office.

"You've reached Seto Kaiba's office this is Chesley what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak to Kaiba"

"Yes and who are you for?"

"Um...what do you mean?"

"What Industry?"

"None...I'd just like to get in touch with him...it's kind of important"

"Yes, well Mr. Kaiba is very busy at this moment...you can leave a message and I'll leave it for him to see when he gets in tomorrow"

"Well, see it's about his brother"

"Young Mr. Kaiba is very busy as well..."

"If I could just talk to him for a few seconds.....wait how is he busy? He's here!"

"I'm sorry sir- you'll have to call back tomorrow"

"But"

Tea stared at Yugi's pathetic attempt to talk to this woman. He wasn't ever going to get to talk to Kaiba or let alone find out how to get in touch with him.

"Yugi give me the phone!" She snatched it from his hand nearly knocking him over.

"Listen lady we have got to talk with Kaiba one way or another or he's going to end up murdering someone. If he does and ends up going to jail I'm going to go in there and tell him to his face that it was his damn secretary's fault for not letting us speak with him. Now we have a VITAL message for Mr. Kaiba and if he's not there you better give us his cell phone!"

"..I..I'll transfer you right away!"

.oO0Oo.

Kaiba stood staring out his office window. The sky was grey, but not raining. The sun was low and could barely be seen behind the large buildings.

How could he have driven Mokuba to the point of running away from him altogether. It was only one of those spats they always have when one's ticked of at the other. Seto didn't think he'd actually run away.

"He'll come back....you know he will. He always does."

He turned and glared at the red head sitting in his chair staring at him. She was becoming terrible irritable to the CEO.

"He's never run away before...."

"Yea- but he's spent weeks at his friends houses without consulting you first..."

She told him the truth...she emphasized the word 'weeks'. Yea but there was a difference this time.

All the other times he would have his cell phone and call after a day or two. But this time he deliberately left all ways to track him down behind.

"You don't need to worry"

Fallen sighed. She herself found Kaiba annoying with his grumpy and hopeless mood. He looked terrible. She could tell he hadn't slept last night. He was probably out drinking. His hair was messier than usual and he had stubble shadowing his face. His coat was thrown on the chair and he stood looking at nothing out the window.

"Kaiba..."

He turned and looked at her.

"Mr. Kaiba you have a phone call...I told them you were busy but they insisted"

The annoying voice buzzed on his speaker, ruining the moment. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He sat along the edge of his desk while he picked up the phone.

"Kaiba"

His gruff voice sounded through the phone. Tea sighed tiresomely.

"Kaiba...this is Tea...."

"Tea Garner? Yugi's little friend? What do_ you_ want?"

"Well I figured you'd probably be going out of your mind by now wondering where your brother is so I decided to call"

"You know where he is?"

"He stopped by a few hours ago. Said he was running away and my place would be the last place you'd look"

"He was right about that"

"Yea well, I told him I wouldn't let him stay but he insisted so I figured I'd let him stay for the night. But I figured I'd better call you and let you know before he goes somewhere else tomorrow"

"Right...I'll come get him right away"

She could hear the anger in his voice..just as she herself had been sharp with him..."

"Let him stay for the night and pick him up tomorrow... He's tired....he's been having a wild day...I promise I won't let him leave until you come"

"Alright fine"

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Kaiba"

"Sure"

"See you tomorrow then."

"Yea"

Tea turned to the questioning Yugi. "He'll pick him up tomorrow" Yugi nodded in response. They both got up and went into the room that was the source of much noise.

"Haha! I've stolen your sword!" The young child claimed as he help Mokuba's only weapon in the air. "Well...then I'll stop you with my bare hands!" The teen tackled Evan to the ground sending the boy into an eruption of noise.

"Ah! Ah! Aah...uuuhh...." Mokuba rolled over. "No more...no more"

Evan looked at heavily breathing Mokuba. His eyes grew big and wide. "Aww..." Mokuba immediately sat up with a worried look. "No don't cry! We can play some more!" The little boy looked up with a sniffling nose. Mokuba welcomed him to a hug.

"Evan I think Mokuba's right...it's time to settle down..."

"But Tea!" He spat back. He shook his head furiously and pulled on her shirt. "Mokuba still wants to play! I wanna play!" He yelled within his temper tantrum for a while. Yugi tried talking to him but in his poor attempts he only yelled louder.

Mokuba ripped the boy from Tea up placed him on his shoulders.

"Evan, will you watch a movie with me?" He said walking over to the couch. The young child immediately smiled with a yes.

Evan was dropped onto the couch while Mokuba fished through some movies.

"Mokuba....I hate to burst your bubble but...our DVD player doesn't work..."

"Huh!?" He toppled over to cover Evan's ears. "Evan...We're gunna need some snacks if we're going to watch a movie...wanna go get some?"

Yugi led Evan out of the room to get some snacks. Mokuba confronted Tea very bluntly.

"What the hell's wrong with the DVD player?"

She contemplated weather to tell him or not in fear of his anger. He was the little brother of a technological genius.

"Well, it just doesn't work...last week it died in the middle of a movie. I think it blew a fuse or something."

She almost giggled at his face of seriousness. "ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT"

She watched as he poked the player for a while. He turned it on to see it turn off again.

She listened to him 'hmmm' and 'I see' for two minutes. He had taken the player apart and was fishing through wires and circuitry.

"Ah..." He said at last. He took a brightly colored wire with a plug at the end and showed it to Tea.

"This was coming loose. Have you dropped this thing or something....if it gets shaken around often it will come out like it did...then again the manufacturers could have messed up and put it in wrong...either way it's fixed..."

She nodded and went to go check on the little chef's in the kitchen. She walked in to find them in the pantry digging out cookies, candy, and anything with sugar. There was popcorn popping in the microwave and cups on the counter waiting to be filled.

"Uh...Yugi..." She dared to interrupt their excavation for sugary food. "I don't think we need this much sweets..." His tri-colored hair emerged from the cabinet.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well...it's kinda late for so much sugar you know..." She said nodding towards the young Evan still looking for miniature chocolate cakes.

"Oh I see...ok..." He started stuffing everything back into the cabinet. "Evan I think popcorn is all we're going to eat"

The little boy was about to object but Mokuba came back in and distracted his thoughts. They all grabbed all the food and drinks and went to watch their movie.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

"I told you he'd turn up somewhere"

He ignored her again. He didn't care if she was right or wrong. He still stood there, lost within his own thoughts. He was relieved that he'd found Mokuba. But he was also dreading the fact that he'd have to face the reality that he'd driven his brother to run away.

What was it that he'd done to make Mokuba despise him so much. Seto had always been his hero. When did all this change? It seemed Mokuba was a completely different person now. Had Seto thought he would never grow up? Seto enjoyed his child-like charm. It made him forget about his stress at work and school. Mokuba had made Seto forget about his pride and obsessions.

Seto knew that he must face Mokuba tomorrow. He knew that he'd have to say a final goodbye to the young care-free brother of his and say hello to the young growing adult. He'll have to set his brother free and allow him to make his own decisions.

He had never considered that Mokuba would ever want to do anything other than follow in his footsteps.

'Mokuba doesn't deserve to grow up in my expectations' He concluded.

Seto never knew what it was like to live without trying to prove himself before someone. Mokuba has no need to live that. Mokuba has to live to his own beat.

"So I was wrong?" He thought aloud. Fallen looked up from the computer startled.

"What do you mean?" She dared to ask. He turned and looked at her for the first time in 30 minutes.

"Was I wrong to assume he'd want to work here, and be like me...?"

She thought this over carefully.

"I wouldn't say that...You've taken on the role of Mokuba's father figure...and ever father figure has some sort of expectation's of their child."

Kaiba nodded as he took her words in.

"But Kaiba...I think Mokuba needs to tell you his share too... I think that he somehow feels he's obliged to do what you want him too. After all, he looks up to you so much...even still. He's told me how he's eternally grateful you didn't abandon him when you two were younger. He is torn somewhere between what he wants to do and what he feels he owes to you... Then you have to consider his age too... All teenagers defy their authority at one point. This is Mokuba's time to rebel and hate you..."

Kaiba smirked remembering being that age and yelling at Gozaburo Kaiba for the first time. It felt great to actually say no to him after all the crap he put him through.

"I see." He concluded.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

He knocked on the door twice carefully. He heard rummaging around behind the walls that separated him between his brother. He heard jiggling of the lock and the door was finally crept open.

"G'morning" Seto's arch rival greeted with a yawn. Kaiba caught a glimpse of Tea running around the hallway with trash obviously trying to pick up before he came in. He nodded toward Yugi trying hard not to snarl his way.

Tea welcomed him inside and let him to the room where his brother was.

"He's dead asleep" Tea said as they approached the teen sprawled out on the carpeted floor with a small child sleeping next to him. The two were surrounded with pillows, candy wrappers, popcorn remains, and blankets.

"See, my little cousin kinda fell in love with Mokuba, I couldn't get the two to separate." She explained seeing Kaiba's odd expression.

"Well, let's get him up..."

He got down near Mokuba and nudged him not so gracefully.

"Mokuba get up" He got a groan in return.

He nudged him not so gracefully once more before Mokuba sat up abruptly.

"Will you stop! I'm up!" He shook his head awake. He looked around to realise where he was and who was smirking at him.

"Come on Mokuba let's go"

Mokuba's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What...How? It was you!" He accused Tea. "You sold me out! How could you!?"

"You can be mad at them later lets go"

He stared at Yugi and Tea with a hurt expression as he was directed out the door. He got in the car as Kaiba turned back to Tea.

"Thanks..." He smiled at them gratefully. He then turned and shoved Mokuba in the car and soon they were gone.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

And so there you have it my friends. The end of chapter 5. I updated. I don't like this story anymore! It has no plot and the time is all screwed up... xp But Hark! I have a solution! Ok remember how Moki was at some girls house....he spent the night there...got it? Ok...just don't think to much and you should get it all right. Yea i know...it sucks...just bear with me. '(

Until Later!


End file.
